fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Malus(Celestial Spirit)
Malus '''is a banished Celestial Spirit formerly representing the mariner's compass, until he was replaced by Pyxis, summoned with the Red Key. He specializes in Darkness Magic and is currently partnered with Armades. Appearance Malus is represented as a demonic-entity, who has a pair of pitch black wings that has four blood red claws on the outer layers. He has a pair of white horns on his head, along with a gem on his forehead. His left arm is exceptionally bigger than his right arm, with a star emblem encrypted on his left shoulder. Personality Malus is a malicious, brutal and evil spirit. He believes that violence is the answer to everything, and lives by the motto "kill or be killed". He coldly believes in the survival of the fittest, and doesn't hesitate to destroy anyone who is on his way. He holds a deep grudge against the Celestial Spirit King, due to the fact that the latter had banished him for his devious deeds. However, he shows a degree of respect for the strong, as displayed when he accepted Armades' offer to forge a contract with him, though it should be noted that he set an extremely dangerous condition. Contract Conditions To forge a contract with Malus, it is relatively risky and dangerous for a strong mage, but it's conditions are fairly set: *The contractor must display his/her concept and resolve of power. If the former's concept and resolve meets the requirements of Malus, the contract will be successfully forged. If the former's concept and resolve doesn't meets the requirements of Malus, the contract will be a failure, and Malus will kill the former. *The contractor must gather enough Magic Power of the defeated for Malus to consume daily. Within 2 days, if the former fails to gather enough Magic Power, the contract will be broken. *If the contractor is about to die, time will be temporarily stopped, and Malus will devour him/her. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities '''Monstrous Strength: Among the Celestial Spirits, Malus is highly regarded as one of the strongest Celestial Spirits in terms of strength. He is able to effortlessly fatally wound extremely skilled assassins with his pinky finger, and create enormous craters each time he strikes. His strength is regarded as only a few steps away from rivaling the Celestial Spirit King. Immense Speed: In terms of speed, Malus is regarded as one of the fastest Celestial Spirits. He is able to outrun a significant number of Celestial Spirits, though he often gets tired after that. Superhuman Pain Tolerance and Stamina: As displayed in his previous battle with the Celestial Spirit King, Malus has shown to have superhuman pain tolerance and stamina, as he was able to put up a relatively long fight with the Celestial Spirit King, until he was defeated by the latter's finishing move. Magical Abilities Darkness Magic Darkness Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. It is said that this magic was the one of the first attempt at creating a Black Art, though it was later used as a base for later Black Arts that came to exist. This Magic allows the user to utilize destructive abilities; it is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature; this is known as Darkness Magic. With this type of magic, the user has absolute dominance over the element of shadows; and thus, darkness, night, and any dark-related elements. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects; consistently, it is a pulsating crimson. When using it, the user more often than not shapes their attacks into the form of waves or arcs of shadows, which they can use in various ways. The shadows can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport themselves through massive distances via shadows; being able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of their shadow. Trivia